The Little Uchiha: NaruSasu
by YaoiTora
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the prince of the sea. He loves collecting human things and going on adventures with his friend Hyuuga Hinata. What happens when he falls for a captivating blonde human prince? Better summary inside. R&R but be nice! :3 Haters will be ignored and their reviews will be DELETED/IGNORED! Don't hate yaoi then enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Eric: Uzumaki Naruto*(Prince of land)**

**Inuzuka Kiba*(noble)**

**Umino Iruka*(Naruto's Teacher/guardian)**

**Grimsby: Sabaku Gaara***

**Scuttle: Sailum (A tabby cat: D)**

**Ariel: Uchiha Sasuke*(Prince of the Sea)**

**Uchiha Itachi (Prince of the Sea)-not going to be turned into a human…-_- Sorry.**

**Hyuuga Hinata*(Noble)**

**Hyuuga Neji*(Noble)**

**Hatake Kakashi*(Sasuke's Teacher/mainly guardian)**

**King Triton: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Description**: Uchiha Sasuke is the prince of the sea, adventurous and always getting into trouble along with his best friend Hyuuga Hinata. The two were never allowed to go to the surface and never allowed near any human things, but Sasuke always ignored his father's rules and collected all kinds of human things. What would happen if his fell for a captavating blonde human prince?

**Warning**: OOcness & NaruSasu! Lemon in future chapter

**Pairing: **NaruSasu, NejiGaa, KakaIru, and KibaHina :3

**Disclaimer**: The little mermaid story line and Naruto does not belong to me! And if I did own Naruto, yaoi would be divouring the whole series :3 That didn't make sense but who cares, he'd just be paralyzed from the waist down. ^^

Enjoy! R&R! Be nice please! First crossover!

A/N: The ones with the star thing are important ;) *wink wink nudge, nudge*

* * *

**The little Uchiha**

**Chapter 1**

An Ocean. Birds are flying and dolphins are swimming happily. Coming in from the fog, a ship appears crashing through the waves

A young man with blond hair, sun-kissed skin and that resembled the sky. He had a smile that made every girl want to be with him, be his bride that is. He had three scars on each of his cheeks. He wore a black vest with an orange shirt under it, black pants, and a pair of dark blue boots.

"Isn't this great, Gaara? The salty sea air, the blowing in your face…a perfect day for sailing!" the blonde said, enthusiastically. Leaning over the side, Gaara glared at the prince. The red-head straightened up his shirt and said. "Oh yes…wonderful…." A sailor walked up to them and said. "A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Fugaku must be in a friendly-type mood." Naruto gave the sailor a puzzled look while Gaara glared. "King Fugaku?" the prince asked. "Why, the ruler of the mer-people, my boy. Thought every good sailor knew about him."

Now Gaara was angry. "Mer-people! Ha! Naruto pay no heed to this marine nonsense." Gaara spat. The sailor turned around and spat. "But it ain't nonsense it be the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths of the mer-people live." In his hand a fish flops away and lands back in the ocean relieved.

Various fish are swimming. Mer-people, men and women, covering on a great undersea palace, filling the concert hall inside.

A seahorse swam to the audience and cleared his throat. "Ahem…His royal highness, King Fugaku!" The king, Fugaku enters the concert hall a loud applause and wild cheers. "And presenting the distinguished composer, Kakashi!" Kakashi follows behind the king and waves toward mild applause. "I'm really looking forward to this, Kakashi." Fugaku said. Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Oh your majesty, this will be the best concert I've ever conducted. Your sons and daughter-they will be outstanding!" Kakashi replied. Fugaku nodded. "Yes, especially my boy Sasuke." Kakashi mentally frowned. "Yes, yes he has the most splendid voice. _'If only he'd showed up to rehearsals once in a while'_". Kakashi proceeded to the podium and began to direct the orchestra. Fugaku's daughter and sib started to sing the last part of the song as the shell rose and then opened. To find there was that Sasuke was absent. Now Fugaku was pissed, his triton lit up and he yelled. "SASUKE!"

* * *

In a distance from a sunken ship a young merman named Sasuke Uchiha smiled. "Sasuke, wait for me!" a voice yelled. Sasuke glanced over and narrowed his eyes. "Hinata, hurry up!" he yelled in a whisper. Hinata caught up, out of breath she said. "Y-You know I can't swim as fast as you, Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully and glanced back at the ship. "Isn't it fantastic?" he asked in whisper. Hinata glanced at the ship and gulped. "Yeah…sure…it-it's great n-now let's get the hell out of here." She said, swimming away.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You're not getting cold fins now are you?" he asked. Hinata turned and replied. "Who me? No way. It's just umm…it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I might be coming down with something. I've got this cough." She started to fake cough as Sasuke snuck a peek inside the ship. "Okay, I'm going inside. You can stay here-and watch for sharks. He said, went inside. Hinata nodded. "Okay, yeah-yeah you go. I'll stay here-wait what? Sharks? Sasuke!" she yelled and tries to fit through the porthole. "Sasuke…I can't…I mean….Sasuke help!" Sasuke turned and laughed.

"Hinata…" he smiled and pulled her out of the porthole. "Sasuke, do you really thinks there's sharks around here?" she asked, whispering. "Hinata, don't be such a guppy." Sasuke spat. "I'm not a guppy." She argued back. Sasuke swam further as Hinata looked around mumbling sarcastically. "This is great-I mean, I love this really. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-AHHH! Sasuke!" she swam full speed crashing into Sasuke who held her in his arms tightly. Sasuke chuckled. "Oh, Are you okay?" he asked. Shaking from the shock of seeing a skull, she nodded and said. "Yeah, s-sure I'm okay…." Sasuke hushed her and swam up to the second floor of the ship and grinned at the sight of the fork. "Oh my gosh," he gasped. "Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?!" Hinata looked at the fork. "Cool! Uh, what is it?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know!" he answered. "But I bet Sailum does."

Outside the ship, a sharks swims by, Hinata gasped, getting nervous. "What was that? Sasuke did you hear something?" she asked. Sasuke was distracted by a pipe. "I wonder what this thing is…?" Hinata bit her lip in lower lip in fear. "Sasuke." She whined. Sasuke sighed. "Hinata will you relax nothing's going to happen." He assured her. Hinata froze suddenly; she turned around to see a shark looming behind her. Her eyes widened. The shark opened his mouth and clamped it shut. "AHHH! Shark, Shark we're going to die!" the shark chase them all around. Sasuke's bag got caught and he went to get it back. The shark almost got them as they head for the porthole.

"Oh No!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke gasped. They crash through and around. Mikoto bumped head, but Sasuke saved her and trips the shark. Hinata put her hand on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "You big bully. THBBTT…" Then the shark snapped at her causing her eyes to wide and swim away. "Hinata, you really are a guppy." Sasuke said laughing. "I am not!" she spats as they swim to the surface.

On the surface, on an island, Sailum the cat was humming a tune and looking through his telescope. "Sailum!" Sailum looked through the telescope, the wrong way shouting. "Whoa, mermaid and merman off the port bow! Sasuke how ya you doin kid?" he lowers the telescope to reveal Sasuke's wing length. He gasped. "Whoa what a swim." Sasuke smiled. "Sailum-look what we found!" he held his bag towards Sailum. "Yeah, we were in this sunken ship see. It was really, really creepy-" Hinata was cut off by Sailum.

"Human stuff huh? Hey lemme see." He said picking up the fork. "Look at this. Wow-this is special, very, very unusual." Sasuke grinned overly excited. "What? What is it?" he asked. "It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these babies…to straighten their hair out." Sailum explained. "See, just a little twirl there and a yank here and-ta da! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans will go nuts over." "A dinglehopper." He repeated. Hinata pointed at the pipe and asked. "What about that one?" Sailum picked up the pipe and answered. "Ah-this I've never seen this in years! This is a banded, bulbous, snarfblat." Hinata and Sasuke at each other.

"Now the snarfblat," Sailum started. "Dates back to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around," he got in Sasuke's face and continued. "And stare at each other all day…got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music Allow me." He blows into the pipe, causing seaweed to pop out the other end. Sasuke's eye widened in realization, Hinata gasped. "Music. The concert! Shit my father's gonna kill me!" Sasuke grabbed the fork and pipe and put them in his bag. "Sorry Sailum I have to go. Goodbye!" they both waved goodbye to Sailum as he yelled. "Anytime, kid! Anytime.

In a cave lies a powerful sea snake named Orochimaru. His servants named Kabuto and Kira who are in the background watch the magic projection of Sasuke swimming.

"Yes, hurry home, Sasuke-kun. We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we?" the snake gritted his teeth angrily. "Celebration indeed. HA! In my day, we had fantastical feasts what I live in the palace. And now look at me-wasted away to almost nothing-banished and exiled and practically starving while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate." He smirks. "Well I'll give them something to celebrate about soon enough." He turns to Kabuto. "Kabuto! I want you to keep an extra close eye on that son of his. He maybe the key to Fugaku's undoing…."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Chapter 2! hope you like! Please be nice when review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the palace, in the throne room-Sasuke was being admonished by his father and Kakashi. Fugaku sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with young man."

"Dad, I'm sorry I forgot I-" Fugaku cut him off. "As a result of your careless behavior-"

"Careless and reckless behavior!"

"-The whole celebration was, er-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all, completely destroyed! This concert was to be peak of my distinguished career." Kakashi said dramatically, finishing the king's rant. He turned to Sasuke in full rage. "Now thanks to you I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Hinata spoke up. "But it wasn't his fault!" The king and Kakashi gave her a look. She blushed a little. "Ah-well, first, ahh, this shark chased us yeah, yeah! And than we tried-but we couldn't and grrr-and whooa! Aa-oh and then we were safe. But then this cat came- and it was this is this and that is that and-"

Fugaku's eyes widened. "A cat? What? Sasuke you went up to the surface didn't you? _Didn't you_?" he asked getting up from his throne. Hinata gasped and hid behind Sasuke earning her a glare. Sasuke turned his gazed back to his angry father. "Nothing happened…" Sasuke replied looking to the side. Fugaku sighed. "Sasuke how many times must we talke about this? You and Hinata could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by-by those _humans_!" Sasuke glared at him. "Dad, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous!" Fugaku retorted back trying to reason with his son. "Do you really think I want my youngest son to be snared by a fish hook?"

"Dad, I'm seventeen years old-I'm not a child!"

"_Don't _take that tone with me, Sasuke. As long as you live under this sea, you'll obey _my_ rules!"

"But if you just listen-" Fugaku raised a hand to stop Sasuke from talking any further nonsense. "Not another word!" He ordered, sternly. "And I'm to never, _ever_ hear from you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Sasuke tensed, eyes brimmed with tears. He huffed and swam away. Hinata turned her head giving her friend a sympathetic look. "Hinata, I'm sure your father and cousin are worried sick about you now. I think you should go to them." Hinata looked at her king and nodded. "Yes my lord Fugaku…." And with that she left to catch up with her friend before going home.

Fugaku gave a sigh and slumped a little in his chair. Kakashi grunted and scowled. "Teenagers! They think they know everything. You give them a chance-they swim all over you." The silver-haired merman said glancing over towards Fugaku. Feeling a little guilty, Fugaku asked, "Do you think...err, think-I-I was a little hard on him?" Kakashi shook his head. "Not at all. Why if Sasuke was _my _son, I would show him who's boss none of these "Going to the surface" and other nonsense. No, sir-I'd keep him under control.

Fugaku thought for a moment then grinned. "You're absolutely right, Kakashi!"

A nod.

"Of course."

"Sasuke and Hinata need constant observation."

Another nod.

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him-to keep him out of trouble."

Kakashi nodded again. "All the time."

"And _you're_ just the merman to do it."

The silver-haired merman's eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. Kakashi then nodded in uncertainty and left the throne room. '_I can't believe this!_' Kakashi thought bewildered. '_I just had to open my big mouth! Now I have to watch over a headstrong teenager!_' He looked over to his right to see Sasuke holding his bag and swimming away with Hinata following after him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brown. "What are they up to?" he questioned aloud and started to follow them.

He reached Sasuke and Hinata as he panted out of breath from swimming so fast. '_God I hate being old…_' he thought grimly. He watched Sasuke move the heavy bolder revealing a small opening. Sasuke turned his head with out noticing Kakashi. He turned his head back towards the opening and moved the rock over more to make room for him and Hinata. As they went inside, Kakashi gasped; swam frantically to get inside. Once he got inside his eyes widened and his whole body froze looking around the cavern. '_Wh-Where did Sasuke get all this?!_' he questioned mentally mouth gaped open and both mix matched eyes wide as saucers.

Sasuke was holding a fork, staring at as he thought about the humans and the world above. Hinata frowned at the look her friend had on his face. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, are you okay?" The frown on the Uchiha's face deepened and he shook his head "No".

"I wish-If only I could make father understand. That-That I don't see things the way he does. I mean, how can a world that makes such wonderful and interesting things can be bad?" He asked. Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, Sasuke, maybe your father's just trying to protect us and prevent something like-like _that _from happening again." The navy blue tailed merman sighed. "I guess…But Don't you think it'd be cool if we were humans Hinata? Walking on two legs and dancing around happily with a human boy or girl whatever floats the boat." He said smiling. Hinata laughed. "You choose guys and I choose guys _and _girls but I prefer guys more…I guess if that's what you want to call it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's called, Hinata, being bisexual and homosexual, bi and gay to be more precise."

Hinata blushed. "Oh." She shook her head when she noticed they had gone off the topic. "Sasuke don't start changing the subject. What more could you want other than all this _human _stuff." She said shuttering at the word "Human". Sasuke rolled his jet black eyes. "Come on Hinata, I want to up there." He point up to the surface to prove his point. "And Like I said before. I want to have human legs, and have,err, what do you call them?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and replied, "Feet?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yep." He smiled at the thought. "I want to be up there, strolling along down the-what's the word again." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Street dude, street." Sasuke gave a playful glare. "Yeah…"

"Sasuke what's so bad about the ocean, Konoha for that matter? It's-I mean, It's our home." She said as Sasuke rolled his jet black eyes, the young raven looked up longingly through the small hole above of the cavern and the surface. "There's nothing completely wrong with the ocean, it's just-just the rules. What I want is freedom. I want to be free and explore that human world." He turned his gaze to look at Hinata. His eyes met her pale ones. "I also want to be apart of it, the human world."

Unknown to Sasuke and Hinata, Kakashi was struggling around the small cavern and crashed in to the human objects, making a lot of noise. Sasuke and Hinata turned around startled, to see Kakashi covered in a large human cloth. Hinata's eye widened in fear while Sasuke exclaimed, "Kakashi!"

"Sasuke-" Kakashi began taking off the rag then turning to glare at Sasuke. "What is all_ this_?!" Sasuke blushed a little trying to find an excuse to say some thing but all he said was, "It's um just me collection…" Kakashi smiled and nodded his head absentmindedly. "Hmm, right collection….IF YOUR FATHER SEES OR HERES ABOUT THIS HE'S GOING TO-"

"You're not going to tell him are you, Kakashi?" Sasuke gave his guardian a hopefully yet pleading look. The silver-haired merman glance at the young Hyuuga. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And why should I not? You too know full well that you weren't allowed near any human items that fall into this ocean. This is beyond bad, Sasuke, this is breaking you're father's law." Sasuke frowned. "Kakashi please don't tell father, he'll never understand." Sasuke said sadly. Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, I know you under a lot of pressure down here. Now come with me, I'll take you two home."

Just then, a dark showed shaped like a boat passed over the cavern that they were in; and immediately Sasuke swam to get a look at the ship. "You don't think that's…" He trailed off as he came closer and closer to the surface.

Kakashi blinked as he watched Hinata pass his, following Sasuke up to the surface. "Sasuke? Sasuke?!" he yelled and swam quickly after the prince and Hinata.

"Wait!"

* * *

**A/N**: Cliff hanger! Haha! *grins* I'm bored. -_-" Anyway! Review! but be nice! love ya(s) Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 for you! I worked hard on it! Oh and to avoid confusion, Kiba was in the captain's cabin when Naruto and Gaara were first mention and Kakashi didn't have the heart to betray Sasuke considering he treated him like he was his own son. Yep, he's just sweet like that. ^^ Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

On the surface fire works boomed around the boat in the sky. Sasuke looked at the ship amazed. The Hinata and Kakashi arrived at the scene followed by an unexpected visitor. "Hinata what the hell are _you _doing on the surface?" a low voice called. Hinata turned and gasped. "N-Neji! What are you-What are you doing here?" Said brunette haired merman narrowed his pale eyes.

"I was sent to look for you. Uncle was getting real worried. Now, let me asked you once more what are you-Hey!" He yelled after his younger cousin. Neji's eye widened when he saw Sasuke there too. '_This is bad really, really, bad._' He thought. "Neji do you mind watch those two?" he asked. Neji turned his head towards Kakashi and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can tell the King about this. I have to I can't just keep this a secret." Neji frowned slightly. He knew about Sasuke's collection too. "He'd be angry you know, Kakashi. Are you sure you want to tell his father?" Kakashi sighed. "No…I can't Sasuke will put me in the guilt trip if I do." The two sighed and swam towards Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what-what are you-jumping jellyfish! Sasuke are you crazy! Sasuke! Please come back!" Hinata yelled frantically at her friend. Sasuke swam up to the ship and climb up on it to see humans dancing around happily. '_I wonder what they're doing._' Sasuke wondered curiously. '_They look so cool!_' The raven-haired merman looked around happily until a dog named, Kyuubi, as it said on his dog collar, finds him.

"Kyuubi, here boy. Hey come one mutt, whatcha' doin', Kyuu, huh? Good boy." A cheerful voice said. Sasuke looked around trying to find the person with the voice and him. '_Oh wow…He's-He's hot!_' Sasuke thought stricken. He felt his heart beat begin to rush faster as he continued to watch the man. '_The scars on his cheeks are cute and his blue eyes are so…so captivating…_' To say Sasuke was just crushing on the guy was a down-right understatement. He was certainly, _in love_.

"S-Sasuke this is bad we need to get-whoa…" Hinata said suddenly getting side tracked by the brunette that was talking to the blonde that she noticed Sasuke was staring at with love stricken eyes. "Hey there, kid! Quiet a show eh?" Sailum, the cat, asked with a grin. Neji, who was next to Hinata, to the left, raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Neji," Hinata hissed. "Be quiet they'll hear you." Neji grunted and scowled and his love stricken cousin and friend.

"Oh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being in trepidations. WE'RE OUT TO DISCO-" before Sailum could finish, Neji harshly cover his mouth with a death glare after words making the poor cat shiver in fears. Sasuke sighed. "I've never seen a human this close before. He's handsome…isn't he?" Sailum scratched his neck with his hind paw and opened one eye and spotted Kyuubi. He raised an eyebrow and inwardly scowled in disgust. "I don't know…he looks kind of harry and slobbery to me."

'_Yuck! That's just gross!_' Sailum shivered at the though of Sasuke being in love with a dog. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sailum, not the dog, stupid, the blonde human next to it. "Silence, Silence!" A young red haired man yelled catching everyone's attention even Sasuke, Hinata, Sailum and Neji's. "It is now my honor and privilege to present out esteemed prince and our cherished friend, Naruto, with a very expensive gift, from I and sir Kiba." He handed him a sheathed sword. The brunette next to him wrapped an arm around him grinned a toothy grin. "It's all yours man! Originally it was supposed to be a wedding present when you supposed to marry Princess Sakura and or Prince, errm," he grimaced. "Sai." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kiba you guys are still not sore with me because I didn't marry either of them right? As I recall, you didn't marry Lady Ino." Kiba scowled.

"Not my type." Was his short reply. "And I hated her attitude." Naruto smirked. "What? The way she got all angry with you and nice with me?" he laughed. "I'm pretty sure that was her way of trying to get into my pants." Kiba and Gaara nearly choked on air as did Sasuke. '_Wait a minute! Who Sakura? And Ino? More importantly who the hell was this Sai person?_' Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the other side of the boat as if it were punishing it.

"Sasuke I don't think the boat did anything to you and he said he _was supposed _to be married, in other words, he isn't." Hinata explained to her friend while she was mentally thanking the heavens that her Kiba wasn't married either. The heard a sigh come from the red head which Neji was totally stricken by. "It's not _just _me and Kiba, Naruto. The whole kingdom, you mother, and Yodaime, wants to see you happy, settled down with the person you love." He answered his friend. Naruto sighed.

"Well, if the kingdom cares about me being with some girl then they can't see that I'm gay. I've turned down _every single _girl in the entire Sunagakure Kingdom, right now I just want to be me and have fun and explore the sea." Gaara shrugged. "Well maybe you haven't searched hard enough for that special person."

"Yeah!" Kiba jumped in. "For all we know he or she, for me that is, could be right under our noses." Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes at Kiba. "Oh believe, Kiba, when I find me I'll do anything, _anything_ to make him happy." Gaara smiled. "We know you will."

* * *

In a distance, from the ship, lightning and thunder appeared; the waves start to get bigger, rocking the boat. "Hurricane's comin'!" a sailor yelled from above. The storm hits them. "Whoa! The winds all of the sudden on the move here!" Sailum yelled holding on tightly to the ship with his claws. "S-Sailum g-go with the humans! Hurry!" Hinata yelled frantically. All three of them ducked down when they saw Naruto pick up Sailum and gave him to Gaara. "Sasuke!" Neji and Hinata yelled after their friend.

The ship crashed into the storm as lightning flashed on to the ship causing a fire. Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji jump into the water to get into safety. "Look out!" Naruto yelled as a rock loomed a head and it crashed into the boat; the entire crew are thrown over board except for Kyuubi.

"Gaara, Kiba hang on!" the blonde prince yelled. "Kyuubi barked and started to whine. "Kyuubi!" Naruto Naruto jumped on the burning ship to save his dog. "Jump Kyuu! Come on boy!" Kyuubi jumped into the blonde's arms. He mentally cursed. '_Now we're both trapped! Shit!_' Naruto gritted his teeth and turned and through Kyuubi over board so that he could go onto the lifeboat. "NARUTO!" Gaara yelled. Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Neji were in the water while the ship exploded into a million pieces. Kakashi searched frantically for blood on the one sailor that had brunette hair and a scar a crossed his face over his nose. Once he confirmed there was no blood he rushed to bring him up to the surface.

Neji was already on the surface swimming with an unconscious Gaara along with Hinata as she was holding Kiba. Sasuke, however, was underwater spotting a near drowning Naruto. '_It's him! What's his name? Na-Naru…uhg never mind I have to save him!_' he thought and grabbed him pulling him away, up to the surface to meet his friends.

* * *

On the beach Sasuke sat next to an unconscious Naruto watching him closely. '_Is he dead…?_' He questioned himself. '_I should give him CPR…shouldn't I, I don't think it'd hurt to try…_' He lowered his head down so his lips were close to Naruto's. He pressed his down softly onto the blonde's brushing his tongue softly on the other's lips, but to Sasuke's dismay, he was interrupted by a voice. "What the hell are you doing?!" It was Kakashi.

Sasuke pulled back flustered. "I-It…uh…I-" Apparently no words could come out of his mouth considering the fact that he was totally mortified. "Sasuke get back in the water now!" This was Neji. Hinata looked at flushed as he was. '_I wonder what happened to her…_' he thought. "Sasuke, look! He's waking up!" Hinata yelled grabbing her friend's hand. "Alright, allright I'm coming…!" he yelled turning back to the awakening blonde. "Good bye, Naruto…" was the last thing Sasuke said before all of them went back into the water.

They all swam frantically down towards the bottom of the sea until Neji started to laugh like a maniac. Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke gave him a confused look. "I can't believe you too! Neji knock off the laughing!" He yelled. "Sasuke human contact, in anyway shape or form is strictly forbidden! And that's coming from me because out of the goodness of my mer-heart I saved one!"

Sasuke sighed. "Come on Kakashi it's not that big of a deal. Speaking of saving a human, Neji did _you_ save one?" he asked as all eyes turned to the brunette merman. Neji grunted and crossed his arms. "No. I refrained from the human contact. Now if you don't mind, Hinata we're going home." Sasuke and Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Hinata was in a lovesick daze. "Liar. You saved that red head err Gaara I think his name was." Neji blushed. "I kind of kissed him too." This made Kakashi's mouth drop two feet. "This is _really _bad!" Sasuke sighed. "Calm down kakashi. As long as no one finds out we're perfectly fine. But I wonder if I can see him again…"

Hearing this made Kakashi glare. "Oh no. You are _not _going anywhere near that human. Now come on let's go home." The three mer-teens nodded and followed Kakashi happily thinking about their human crushes. In a distance behind a rock, unknown to Sasuke and his friends. Kabuto, who works for Orochimaru the sea snake, was watching them with an evil grin on his face. '_So Sasuke-kun is in love with the human prince. This is will be interesting news for Lord Orochimaru._'

In the dark cavern, Orochimaru watch the scene from the _comforts _of his chambers. "Oh no, no, no, I can't stand it-it's to much!" he bellowed in laughed. "The King's youngest son has fallen head over heels for the land Prince! Oh Fugaku'll _love _that. His head strong, lovesick, son will make a perfect addition to my little garden."

The little seaweeds shiverd in fear at Orochimaru peared his eyes on them as he went into another fit of laughter.

* * *

A/N: First off, I don't know what ursula turned mer-people in to so I just gave a guess and called them seaweed with eyes. That's creepy if you ask me now that I think about it. *shivers* Anways, we are moving closer to the part where everything takes a turn. Who's going to tell the king about Sasuke and the Human(Naruto)? Find out in the next chapter. Review but be nice! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke, time to come out." The eldest son, Uchiha Itachi called. "Hinata you to!" he added. The first to come out was Sasuke smiling to himself and blushing for some unknown reason to Itachi. Hinata was next and she came out singing to herself happily. Fugaku and Hiashi swam up to see the two. Sasuke grinned and bowed as did Hinata which was very odd and to be blunt rare. "Good morning, Father." Sasuke said and swam away to see Kakashi and Neji. Hinata bowed and kissed her father's cheek. "Bye, daddy."

"What's with them?" Itachi asked suddenly curious.

"Whoa they've got it bad." A merman with an army green tail, his brunette hair shape like a pineapple. Fugaku and Hiashi rasied an eyebrow. "What? What have they got?"

"Isn't it obvious, daddy?" Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, asked. "Sasuke and Hinata are in love." Fugaku grinned. "Sasuke? In love?"

* * *

Kakashi sighed pacing next to a rock that Hinata was curently on, picking off flower pentals. Sasuke was just look up at the surface in a daze. "Okay, so far so good. I don't think the king and Hiashi knows, but it will _not _be easy to keep secret." Neji nodded in agreement as Hinata rolled her eyes. "Oh Kakashi, stop worrying so much, everthing will be fine." The blue haired mermaid said wave her hand at Kakashi and Neji, not taking her eyes off the on petal left on the flower. '_He loves me! Kiba love me!_' She grinned to herself. '_I knew it!_'

Neji turned to his cousin and glared. "Fine? Fine? What do you mean fine, Hinata? This is-very serious! We-you broke a law!" Sasuke turned his gaze from the surface to Neji. "You saved a human too, Neji. So did Kakashi we're kind of all in this together here." He said with a shrug. Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah will at least I didn't give the human I saved mouth to mouth-you _didn't_,did you?"

Sasuke tensed when Neji asked him that question. "W-Well-" Kakashi's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Sasuke, how could-this is now very, very, bad." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks. "We should have all known that contact with a human-human world is forbidden." The two  
sighed. "We know Kakashi." Sasuke replied.

"The human world seems different than this world." Hinata continued. Neji face palmed himself. "Oh no not you too." He groaned. The brunette watched his cousin pick petals off another flower mumbling, "He loves me….hmmm, he loves me not." She gasped when she got the last petal. "He loves me! Neji He loves me." Her cousin's eye twitched in annoyance. Even if he felt attracked to the red-headed human he still could not disobey his king.

"Hinata for goodness sake stop talking nonsense." He scolded. "Aw, come on Neji you do the same if you fell in love with the red-head." Hinata protested pouting a little bit. She smirked mentally when she saw Neji blush. "Sh-Shut up Hinata."

The mermaid shrugged and then tapped her finger in Sasuke's shoulder. She whispered something in his ear so Neji and Kakashi wouldn't hear her say it. "Come on," she whispered. "I have a surprise for you." Sasuke grinned and followed his friend towards their secret cavern where Sasuke had his collection of human items.

* * *

Neji and Kakashi were still blabbering on when they noticed Hinata and Sasuke were gone. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" Prince Itachi yelled swimming up to his former teacher." Kakashi and Neji jumped a little startled at the voice. "Yes, prince Itachi?" he asked. Itachi cleared his throat and gave them a serious look. "My father and Hiashi wants to see you both." Neji and Kakashi tensed. '_Fuck! They know!_' "Let's go, Neji." The brunette nodded and swam with Kakashi to the palce where Fugaku and Hiashi were.

Hiashi was holding the flower Hinata had put in his hair while rest his cheek on his knuckles on his left hand. "I wonder Fugaku, who could the lucky mergirl and merman be?" Hiashi asked smiling at the flower. Fugaku shrugged. "Who's knows we'll find out now, here they come." He said lowly. "Come in Kakashi, Neji." The king said gesturing for the two to come in the throne room. The two complied and Kakashi was the first to speak only his voice came out higher than normal, "Yes?" He cleared his throat when he saw the look on Neji's face. "Yes, your majesty." He said grinning nervously. Neji bowed. "You wanted something, my king, uncle?" Neji question confidently feeling his nerves calming a bit.

"Now, Kakashi, Hiashi, and I are both concerned about Sasuke and Hinata. Have you noticed they've been acting peculiar lately?"

"P-Peculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself." Hiashi said looking towards Neji who gulped and mentally cursed. "Oh-well, I-"

"Kakashi…."

"Y-Yes?"

"We know you're keeping something from us…"

"Keeping…Something?"

"About Sasuke and Hinata?"

"Sasuke and Hinata?"

"In love?"

That did it, Neji couldn't do this anymore. It was mind verse the heart here. '_I'm sorry Sasuke…Hinata._' "We tried to tell them both, your highness." Neji started. "But they would comply. Kakashi even told them to forget about humans-they are bad, they're trouble, they-" Hiashi and Fugaku's eyes widened as Neji stopped his rant. "Humans?" Fugaku asked softly then burst out in rage. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" The two stumbled back a little as he covered Neji's fat mouth. "Humans?" Kakashi laughed nervously. "Who said anything about humans?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he followed Hinata to the cave. He hated secrets. "Hinata why can't you just tell me what is is all about?" he inquired. Hinata looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You'll see. It's a surprise." She said. They entered the cave and Makoto picked up an orange-sheathed sword and showed it to Sasuke. '_The katana!_' "Hinata, you-this is Naruto's…thank you so much!" Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Don't mention it, _seriously_." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a lightning bolt hit a wall full of human gadgets.

The two turned to see Fugaku with gritted teeth and triton lit up. Sasuke could tell he was in full rage. "D-Dad!" he stuttered. Hinata and Sasuke stared at the king wide-eyed. The Hinata turned her gaze to Neji and glare at him. Fugaku took a deep breath to calm himself a bit. "I've considered myself a reasonable merman, and a father. I set dependable rules and I always expected those rules to be followed." He said furious even though it didn't seem like it. "Dad I-"

"Is it true you all saved a human from near drowning?"

"Dad we had to-"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Sasuke, you know that, _everyone _knows that!"

"They could have died-_he _could have died-"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You know him father." Sasuke spat. Fugaku's glare worsened. "You him? I have to _know _him! The creatures are spineless savages, they're all the same! They're in capable of any feeling-"

"I-I love him, dad!" Sasuke yelled his eye closed tightly. He heard Fugaku gasp. The king's eyes were wide. "No." he said complete surprised. "Have you lost your mind? He's a human, you're a merman!"

"I don't care!"

"Sasuke, so help me, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the way then so be it." He flashed the triton and everything in the room began to break. Neji pulled Hinata out of the way to get out of the cave. Sasuke watched his everything, even the sword, shattered into pieces. Sasuke bit his lip trying to hold back the tears. He turned his head to the saw without knowing a tear fell from his face.

Kakashi frowned feeling very, very, guilty about telling Sasuke's father. He opened his mouth to apologize but Neji beat him to it since he was with him. "Sasuke I-"

"Go away." Sasuke said staring sadly at the broken sword. "Poor Sasuke-kun." A voice said suddenly making Sasuke turn his eyes from the katana to see a merman with a black tail like Sasuke's eyes. He had silver hair tied into a ponytail. Sasuke noticed the merman also was wear glassing that flashed yellow when being moved, shining over the mer's dark eyes.

"Who are you?"he his voice cracked from the crying. He backed away from the merman on to the rock that he usually laid on. "Don't be scared, Sasuke-kun." He said smirking. "My name's Kabuto and I represent someone who could make all your desires come true."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Who could possibly make all my desires come true?" The raved haired mer-teen crossed his arms and scowled. If it was possibly, Kabuto's smirked widened. "Just imagine, Sasuke-kun, you and you prince, on land happily together, forever…" Sasuke sniffed and whipped his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Orochimaru-sama has great powers." The prince's eyes widened at the mention of Orochimaru. "The sea snake? Why that's-I couldn't possibly-No! Fuck off! Get out of here leave me the hell alone!" he hissed at Kabuto.

The silver-haired merman shrugged and picked up a piece of the broken katana. "Suit yourself," he said as he laid the piece next to Sasuke. "It was only an offer." Sasuke glanced at the orange-sheathed katana. He bit his lip and turned to Kabuto. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you." Kabuto's eyes flashed thanks to his glassed. "I knew you'd see it my way, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to follow Kabuto to Orochimaru.

* * *

Outside of the cave, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi were waiting for Sasuke to cool off. Hinata sighed. "Poor Sasuke. You two should be ashamed of yourselves; you told father and Fugaku that we disobeyed the rules even though you two did the same!" She glared at both of them. Neji frowned. "We-We didn't really mean to tell." He laughed nervously. "It was sort of an accident." He said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yeah but even so, I still feel bad."

Then Sasuke passed by them along with Kabuto. "Sasuke where are you going?" Kakashi demanded glaring at Kabuto. "And why are you here with this scoundrel?" Neji asked with a dark scowl. Sasuke didn't turn his head towards his friends. "I'm going to see Orochimaru." He stated. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sasuke are you mad?!" Hinata blurted out. She knew that Sasuke was in love with the human for god's sake she was in love with one too but this was ridiculous.

"Yeah, He's a-a demon, a monster!" Neji finished reaching out for his friend's hand he had managed to grab. Sasuke, this time, turned his head and snatched away his hand glaring at Neji. "Why don't you go tell my father?" He offered with venom dripping in his words. "You're good at that!" Neji

Neji felt a tinge of hurt in his heart. Eventually Kakashi snapped out of the shock. "Hinata, come with me, you too Neji." He said. The two cousins nodded and the three swam after Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: *huffs* This is taking a lot longer than I thought. Anway, yes, another cliffhanger, sorry sorry. Still review but be nice and I hope you like. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here's chapter 5, I hope you guys like it. It was really hard to figure out how to write the scene with Orochimaru but I managed. I'm not technically happy with it and I don't want to rewrite that just be a waste away. At least I finished. :D R&R but be nice! Enjoy!

**Warning: **OOcness and NaruSasu, NejiGaa/GaaraNeji, KibaHina and KakaIru is coming up soon. May take a while to figure out but I'll make it work. *huffs*

ON WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They followed Sasuke and Kabuto to Orochimaru's cavern. "This way, Sasuke-kun." He said once he and the raven had reached the entrance. Sasuke entered the caver and looked around the cavern, disturbed by the garden of souls. '_Oh my god._' Sasuke thought as he glanced around the cavern.

Secretly, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi followed him and Kabuto in to the cavern. "Come in; come in, Sasuke-kun. We mustn't dwell in doorways, it's rude you know." He heard Orochimaru hiss. Sasuke gulped and moved towards the sea snake. "And one _might_ enquire your upbringing. Now then you're here because you have affection for this human prince?" The snake question. Sasuke nodded in replied; Orochimaru smirk and continued. "This prince fellow, not that I blame you-he is quite the catch indeed. Well, my dear boy, the solution to your problem is very simple. The only way to get what you want the most-is to become on human yourself."

Hinata gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Can you do _that_?" Orochimaru smirked. Hinata spoke up. "Of course he can, Sasuke, he's the most powerful wizard!" She waved her arms while using a sarcastic tone. The sea snake's smirk morphed into a grin.

"I see you three are here to become humans yourself as well?" he asked. They froze. "Well we-" Hinata started but was cut off by Orochimaru.

"I don't mind turning you and Sasuke-kun both into humans, nor do I not mind turning your two other friends in to humans either." His smirk grew bigger. "But for that I need something from you."

"But we don't have-"

"Oh don't worry about that right now Sasuke-kun, but first here's the deal." He grinned. "I will make you a potion that will turn you, Hinata and Neji into humans, Kakashi too but he doesn't seem to want to but he _did _save a human though. But now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got it? _Three days_." He explained pulling Sasuke closer to where Kabuto and a mergirl on of Orochimaru's henchmen named Kin mixing the potion together. Hinata gulped feeling uneasy.

"W-What happens if we fail?"

"I was getting to that. Before the sunsets on the third day, you've all got to get you human partner, the human that _you_ saved, to fall in love with you. That is, he's or she has got to kiss you. Not just _any _kiss though-the kiss of true love. If he _does _kiss you, Sasuke-kun, you'll remain human forever." Sasuke grinned at the thought of being human forever with Naruto at his side.

"But," Orochimaru continued. "If _you_ out all of you don't get kissed by sunset on the third day you'll turn back into a merman and/or mermaid, and-_you belong to me_."

"S-Sasuke…?" Hinata asked her eyes looking at Sasuke with concern. All she could think of was Sasuke agreeing to this. Her head turned towards Orochimaru who asked, "Have we got a deal, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip and looked away to his friends. "If I-we become humans, we'll never see our families and friends again…" He said trying to talk himself out of it." Orochimaru simpered. "Hmm, that's right-but you'll have your prince and you'll be human. Life's full of tough choices, huh? Oh-there is one more thing. We haven discussed the subject of payment yet. You can't get something for nothing you know, Sasuke-kun."

"But I don't have any-"

"I'm not asking much-just a token, really, a trifle. You'll _never _miss it. What I want from you is-your voice."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "My voice?" Orochimaru nodded. "You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, laughing-zip."

"But with out my voice how can I-"

"You have your looks, Sasuke-kun; a lot of men up there don't like when people gosip. Especially when it comes to women." He chuckled. "And don't underestimate the importance of body language. Ha!" As Kabuto finished the potion the mermaid, Kin, went up to Sasuke with a contract. "This is the only way to seal the deal, Sasuke-kun, you sign I'll complete my end of the bargan you just have to do the rest with Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi." Sasuke took the pen and sign the contract.

Orochimaru took the contract and grinned. He congers up an under water tornado around all of them, and order Sasuke. "Now speak." Sasuke did as he was told; he could feel a yellow glowing light from his throught as he opened his mouth. Two snakes appeared and ripped out Sasuke's throat and put in a shell necklace. He started to laugh as all over them became humans. Orochimaru ordered Kabuto and his other hench men to help them get to the surface.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he, Gaara, and Kiba walked along the shoreline with Kyuubi. Out of all three of them, Naruto was spacing out thinking about the mystery person that save him from near drowning. '_That voice-I can't get it out of my head. Low and sweer it was perfect. And the taste…salty._' He thought. Kiba and Gaara walked behind them. Gaara noticed the rock coming close to them.

"Your highness look out!" he yelled and he and brunette cringed when Naruto walked in to the rock. "O-Ow." Kiba snickered quietly as Naruto was licked by Kyuubi where he was injured. Gaara shook his head and mumbled, "Idiot…" Naruto glared.

"Shut up Gaara."

The red-head shrugged. "It's true. You're too focused on being lovesick and you ran into a rock. Karma's a bitch, Naruto." Naruto sighed and glanced out at the ocean. '_Where the hell could he be…?_'

* * *

On the other side of the rocks, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi were washed up in to shallow water. Hinata's chest heaved up and down, she was out of breath. "I am never-wait why can I see? Sasuke? Are you there N-Neji? Kakashi?"

"Hinata it's alright we're here. Orochimaru must've taken your sight." Kakashi conclude. "Hey, Neji are you alright?" Neji nodded reading Kakashi's lips. "I'm alright, I just can't hear you." He said. Kakashi held a chuckle. "Well at least you know how to read lips." He said. Neji nodded. '_Che, yeah but not that well…_' "Kakashi, Neji can't read lips _that _well." Hinata said holding her cousin's hand.

Sasuke was looked around smiling. His gaze turned down to see his human legs. Dark eyes widened in awe. '_I-I'm a human now! I can see Naruto again!_' he grinned to himself happily. "Well look what the catfish dragged in! Hey kid. How ya been you look different. Now don't tell me,-I get it. It's your hair do right? You've used the dingle hopper right?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No?" he asked. "Hmm, lets see. New seashells? Sasuke made a face and shook his head. "No new seashells huh. I gotta admit I can't put my paw on it right now-but if I just stand long enough I know that I'll-"

"HE'S GOT _LEGS _YOU IDIOT! Sasuke traded his voice to the sea snake and got legs…good god." Neji inturrupted annoyed. The tabby cat blinked. "Oh. I knew that."

"Hinata lost her sight and I lost my hearing. Sasuke traded his voice but we don't know what Orochimaru took from Kakashi. It could be nothing." Neji sighed. "The point is we all have only three days to get our human partners to fall in love with us and to kiss us by sunset on the third day."

"Only today won't count. Tomorrow starts the challeng." Kakashi said. They all nodded. Sasuke tried to stand up but failed and fell back into the water. Kakashi sighed. "We need a plan. Once we find our human partners we have to-_have to _try to be with them."

"Hey Hinata! Here's somethin' you could wear for now." Sailum said pulling a white raggedy dresson to the rocks. Hinata blushed and tried to get up with Neji and Kakashi's help. The two quickly pulled the dress over her half naked body. The dress fell into the water as if it was up to her ankles. "Here use this to cut so you can walk." Sailum had Neji a cutting knife and he cut the left side of the dress so it was easier for Hinata to walk.

Sailum grinned at the so-called clothes Sasuke and the others were wearing. "Now I'm tellin' ya. If you wanna be a human you have to dress like one." Neji quirked an eyebrow at the cloth and looked over to see who the voices were coming from. Sasuke climbed up on the rock when Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba arrived. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi-quiet boy! What's gotten into you fella. Naruto asked he looked up and saw Sasuke. "Oh, well hi. Sorry if this furball scared ya. He's harmless, really-…you-you seem very familiar. Have we met?" he asked and Sasuke nodded his head smiling. Naruto grinned his blue eyes sparkling. "We have me? I knew it! What's your name?"

"_Sasuke._" He mouthed but no words came out. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong? Can't speak?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto frowned. "Oh, then you can't be the one I'm looking for." Kyuubi and Sasuke gave a fusterated look. Then a thought came to Sasuke's mind. '_Body language! Let's try it!_' he thought and tries pantomime. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Are you hurt? No, no,-you need help. Suddenly Sasuke falls into him. "Whoa, whoa, careful-east there. You must have really been through somethin' Come on you two! Gaara, Kiba!

Gaara and Kiba snap out of there love struck gazes and helped Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi to the castle with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

A/N: O_O *snorts* That was err, okay what do you think? Was bad? Horrible? You liked it? You love it? Tell the good stuff not the bad. I really don't feel like rewriting it. XP It was harder than it seemed especially when you imagine Orochimaru do what Ursula did when she said "Body language" *shivers* That's even more disturbing when she did it. Well, anyways, Chapter five is finished and I hope you like it. Please review but be nice. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6 Hope you like! :3 There isn't much of a warning here just implied happy yaoi and you find something out about Kakashi *grins*! :3

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When they had reached the castle, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Sailum, and Kakashi went into their rooms Naruto had set for them. "Oh! Prince Naruto, you're back!" shouted a black haired girl running towards Naruto. The blonde prince nodded as she bowed. "Thank you, Yume-san. Would you mind doing me a favor? Can you take this lovely maiden Hinata-chan, to her room and get her a bath ready and into her dinner clothes?"

The girl, Yume, smiled. "Yes, my prince." She replied taking Hinata's hand. "Let's go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting. I've the perfect outfit for you." She said to Hinata who was still flustered from being called "A lovely maiden" This made Sasuke feel a bit jealous. "Gaara, could you lead Neji and Kakashi to their rooms while I lead Sasuke to his." '_And mine…_' he mentally added in his head.

"Well, here we are, you can stay in this room if you like." Naruto said to Hinata but she wasn't listening. "Um, sir?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook Neji out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, my apologies Prince." he bowed. "Now could you repeat that for me?" he asked smiling nervously. Naruto looked at her completely stunned. He shook his head. '_Nah, he can't be the one._' Naruto rolling his eyes mentally and groaning. '_Then again he can answer my questions about him and how they got on shore…_' _(A/N: "Him" meaning Sasuke.__J__) _Naruto thought again.

"This will be your room; my room will be down the hall to your left. If you'd like, sir, you can come sleep with me. I have two beds in my room anyway." Naruto said. Sasuke blushed furiously and nodded his head. '_Yes, yes, and yes!_' he chanted in his head. Neji rolled his eyes. "Sasuke remember the plan. Get him to kiss you then do what you like afterwards." Whispered Neji quietly. Sasuke blushed another shade of red. Leave it to Neji to make him do that out of embarrassment. He gave a glare at Neji as Naruto lead him to his own room. '_I wonder what's in here…._'

"Well here you are-you're room." Naruto opened the door of the room, revealing with beautiful ocean blue walks and a seashell bed spread. Sasuke looked at it in awe, his mouth gaped open, onyx eyes looking everywhere taking in the view of the room. '_It's beautiful! Kind of reminds me of home._' Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke look around the room, and then he stole a quick glance at Naruto. '_I wonder if he knows that I'm the one that saved him._' Sasuke thought as a hopeful smile crept upon his face. The raven blushed at the one thought that passed through his head. '_Damn it! No dirty thoughts! Focus on plan!_' Sasuke mentally smacked himself for thicking such thoughts. '_3 days!_' he screamed in his head. '_3 days to get Naruto to kiss me!_' Sasuke thought. He sighed and turned to get dressed-not that he knew how anyways, he _was_ a merman for the last 17 years-but first he needed some clothes.

"Uh hey um how about I give you some clothes and then if you'd like we can go out tomorrow so I can give you a tour of the town. It'll be like a-a date." Naruto suggested blushing. Sasuke smiled and nodded. All he could do now was just stare in to space imagining his and Naruto's date. "Um anyway my servant Iruka will be here to help you get dressed. I have to go get ready myself. Bye now." He waved and winked at Sasuke; and exited the room. Sasuke let out a silent sigh and smiled.

"So, how did it go with his majestey?"" a voice asked. Sasuke looked up and spotted a servant with clothes in his hand. His brown hair was tied in a poneytail with a scar over the bridge of his nose. Sasuke noticed Sailum rubbing against his leg, purring and meowing to the brunette. The servant smiled and leant down and petted the tabby cat. "His majesty has told me to help you with your clothing so I picked some of the ones that he doesn't really wear as much." He said. "My apologies, sir, my name is Umino Iruka it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed before going on. "Now let's get you in to the bath. I'm sure Temari has everything ready." Sasuke nodded in reply smiling.

* * *

"Did you get the prince's kiss yet?" Sailum asked as Iruka looked away. Sasuke shook his head frowning. '_No but he asked me for a tour of the town tomorrow. I'll get my kiss then._' He thought is answer to the orange and white tabby. "Well, I heard your little talk with the prince. Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day." He yawned. "I'll see ya later, kid. I'm going to bed. Night!" Sasuke chuckled. '_He just wants catnip or just to sleep on Hinata's bed._'

"Alright 1…2…3." Iruka mumbled before pooring water ontop of Sasuke's head. Said raven glared at the drops of water that dropped down on his pale face. "Sorry for not giving you a warning." Sasuke smiled back at Iruka's apologetic smile. '_It's okay._' He thought. '_A warning next time would be good. Or I'll just have to listen for the count down…'_

* * *

Hinata sighed as she slumped down on the bed. Her long dark hair spread out across the bed. '_I don't know what to do! Kiss Kiba and get this over with or-or fail and come back home._' Her eyes widened. '_No! I can't fail. I'm in this as much as Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi are! I'm not going to fail! Never!_' Then she heard a knock on the door. "Miss Hinata?" a voice called. Hinata felt her heart spead up. "Uh…y-yes?" she asked. The door opened, to her relief it wasn't Kiba but one of the prince's servants. "Would you like a bath, my lady?" she asked. Hinata smiled shyly and nodded. "Y-Yes but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Ino Yamanaka, Prince Naruto's head maid." She bowed. "Please to meet you." Hinata nodded. "Yes, very nice to meet you too, miss Ino." The blonde haired maid scoffed. "Please call me Ino. There's really no need to be so formal. I'm a maid. I just supposed to be formal unless the guest doesn't want me to." She said. "Now let's hurry now, dinner's almost ready." She pulled Mikoto into the bathroom. "The bath is ready you can just step right in. The shampoo and conditionor's over the on the wall." Ino gestured to the wall be hind the bath curtain. "Wash clothes will be delivered shortly and I'll be ready with your dinner clothes soon. Just need to find the right now to match Kiba's outfit. I'm pretty sure he has the hots for you."

Hinata blushed and nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure too." Ino smiled. "I'll be right back. There's a robe for you hanging right here by the door. If you need anything else just call me. Take as long as you like, darling I'm sure being a little late for dinner won't hurt. Anyways. I'll see you in five minutes maybe longer." Hinata chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, Ino. Erm can you help me into the bath? I'm blind." Ino's eyes widened. "Oh my! I'm sorry. I didn't notice. Alright I'll help you. Here we go there." Hinata smiled as she suck into the hot water. '_Mmmn this feels so good! Usually when Sasuke and I go on adventures the water gets really cold!_' "Well, miss, I'll be getting your clothes in the other room. Bye."

"Bye." Hinata replied softly.

After Hinata had gotten the hang of using the bathroom items she stood up with Ino's help and got out of the bathtub. Ino had drained the bubbly water after she rinsted Hinata off. Then she had put the robe of her. "Hinata I think I found the perfect dress for you. I just have to do your hair first." Hinata nodded. "Okay." Ino, after she had dried Hinata's hair off, she got the dress with matching shoes and accessories. The dress was a beautiful ocean blue color with a little touch of violet purple. "I think you look smashing!" Ino said with a grin. Hinata frowned slightly. '_I wish I could see what I look like…_' "I think Kiba would love you in this, Hinata." Another servant girl said. "My name's Tenten by the way." She smiled. Hinata smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Tenten."

"You too Hinata."

* * *

"Neji calm down you look fine." Kakashi said waving his hand lazily. Neji glared. "Why do you sound like you're in a daze?" he asked. Kakashi grinned through his mask. "I got kissed by the servant who was helping Sasuke." A blush spread across Kakashi face. "It was magical…"

"You sound rediculous when you say shit like that." Neji commented. His eyes widened. "YOU GOT KISSED?!" Kakashi smirked. '_Slow…Neji…slow._' "Yes." Neji's eyes widened even more. "Are you kidding me? Now you're fully human!" Kakashi's grin grew. "I know." Neji snorted. "Was it an accident?" Kakashi shook his head. "I had asked Iruka if I could have a little tour and he gave it to me. We walked around the castle for a while then it happened, we kissed." Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Uh-huh…sure." He muttered under his breath. "Besides that Neji, I think Gaara would love seeing you in that." Neji scoffed. "I'm sure."

"Yes, very."

* * *

A/N: And scene. hehe cliffhanger...again. Anyways, I hope you like it. Review! But be nice! Bye! :3

-YaoiTora :3


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 WHOO! :3

**Warning:** There's really no warning...yet. :P Just beware that there's yaoi and if you don't like it don't read. Same with the Disney movie Little Mermaid thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The little Mermaid story line nor Naruto. :( I wish...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the dining room, Naruto and Gaara talk about Sasuke. The red-head rolled his eyes and his friend's imagination. "Oh Naruto be reasonable," he protested. "Nice young man and women don't just-just swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then disappear into thin air, like some-"

"I'm tellin' you, Gaara, he saved me. I'm not making this up! I swear it and-and if that's really true I'm going to make him mine." Gaara sighed. "If you say so, Naruto." Outside the dining room, Gaara and Naruto heard a laugh from what they had reconigzed as Iruka and Tenten's. "Come on now, don't be shy." Iruka said as he lead Sasuke into the dining room. Following were Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata with Tenten's help.

"Where's sir Kiba?" Tenten asked. Gaara thought for a moment. "He should be here soon." As if on cue Kiba had walked in with a grin on his face. "Hiya guys!" Gaara groaned. '_Speak of the devil. He brought Akamaru here too…damn._' Naruto grinned. "Kiba! You brought Akamaru to huh?" The brunette's grin widened. "Yeah. I wanted him to play with Kyuubi." Naruto nodded. "That's nice. Here come sit down." He gestured to Sasuke. The raven complied as he straightened his blue vest out. He glanced over at Hinata who was wearing a beautiful dress that was blue like the ocean. '_If Hinata could see my room she'd be on the floor crying. Home sickness sucks…_' But Sasuke didn't care about wanting to go home. He was happy to be near Naruto and more focused on getting that kiss.

"Here Hinata you can come sit by me," Kiba said with a grin as he took Hinata's hand. She blushed at the touch even though she couldn't see. Kiba pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit. "There we go comfy? It's not every day we get such nice dinner guest huh Naruto?" asked Kiba. Naruto nodded. "Yes, very delighted to you here." He mumbled staring into Sasyke's onyx eyes.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Gaara looking curiously at the pipe. He had heard from Hinata that it was made for music. Gaara noticed and smiled. "You like it, Neji?" he asked handing Neji the pipe. The brunette took it and examined it. He put it to his mouth and took a deep breath and exhaled it through the item. Everyone laughed with all the ash blew onto Gaara's face. Tenten grinned and snickered. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. Naruto snickered but stopped and cleared his throat when he caught Gaara's glare. "S-Sorry Gaara." He said with a small smile.

Tenten put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Why Naruto, this is the first time I've seen you smile in weeks!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah, it's good to be smiling again." Gaara rolled his eyes whiling wiping his face and said, "Very amusing, Tenten, my dear, what're we having for dinner?"

Tenten clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Youre going to love it!" she said. "Gai's fixing his specialty chicken parm with stuffed crab on the side." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji's eyes widened while Hinata paled knowing she was blind. '_St-Stuffed crab?_' Sasuke thought panicked. Neji groaned. '_Great I have to eat a fellow sea creature…_' They sighed. "Would you like something else?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke worriedly. The raven gave him the best smile. '_Uh well I don't mind. But it's only polite though._' He blushed. "It's alright you highness," Kakashi said smiling. "I think we'll eat it just to be polite. Right Hinata? Neji?" Hinata nodded. "Yes, it's only polite." She smiled. Neji just nodded. "Yeah…polite." He murmured. A blonde, named Temari rolled her eyes. "I think we're done talking about food now huh? Tenten will go see what she can do in the mean time why don't you tell us about the shipwreck you were in? I know poor Naruto was." She said frowning slightly.

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah then someone saved me." He said. "He looks just like you." The blonde prince glanced at Sasuke then back at the rest of them. Sasuke smiled to himself softly. '_I guess he does know it was me or he at least suspects it that's good._' He thought. Then he sighed. '_But I can't confirm it because I have no voice!_' Neji cleared his throat. "Um since we're new in town why don't you-" he was cut off by a loud crash.

Sasuke eyes widened. '_Oh god I hope that wasn't Sailum in there!_' he thought. Tenten chuckled. "I'll just go see what's up in there." She jogged over to the kitchen what was going on. Once she got there her eyes widened. "Gai! What are you doing to this poor cat?!" she asked looking at a soaking wet Sailum. "More importantly what happened in here?!" she glared at him with her hands on her hips. Gai blushed. "Well, I-I-I was just-I'm sorry madome." He apologized. Tenten sighed and grabbed a plate of food. "It's alright just help me serve this." She said. Gai nodded and happily followed with two plates of food in his hands.

"You know Naruto," Iruka started as he finished his dinner. "Perhasps our guests might enjoy sight-seeing around the not take them on a tour?" Temari grinned. "Oh that's a wonderful idea, Naruto!" she said happily. Naruto laughed. "Easy, Tem, easy. It's not a bad idea. If he's interested." He turned to Sasuke. "What do you say? Wanna join ma on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded his head vigorously. "Wonderful!" Gaara exclaimed enthusiastically, "Now let's finish up our dinner." Temari snorted. "Gaara you and Kiba are taking part in this too ya'know." she said now smirking. "I think it's a good idea for you to get out and maybe have some fun." Gaara glared. "Whatever let me finish my dinner." He grumbled.

* * *

That night Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Sailum, and Neji hung out on the balcony while watching Naruto playing with his dog Kyuubi. "Come here boy!" he yelled. Kyuubi ran over to the blonde who playfully growled. Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke watching him. He smiled and waved/ Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction; he blushed a deep crimson and went back inside his room.

Sailum growled at a smirking Neji. "If you don't stop smirking at me I'll claw your eyes out and then not only Hinata will be blind but you will." He threatened. The tabby cat sighed after Neji back down with his smirking. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you're happy with what I went through for you, Sasuke." The cat ranted. "Now we got to make a plan to get Naruto to kiss you." He huffed. "What about me and Neji, Sailum? I have to get kissed too." Neji nodded in agreement. "She's right but Hinata you have a date with Kiba tonight. I'd get ready if I were you." Hinata smiled. "I am ready Neji. I'm just wearing this robe because it's cold in here."

They heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Kakashi said. The door opened revealing Kiba in a nice casual suit. "I'm here for Hinata." Kakashi nodded and took Hinata's hand to help her up. He put a hand on her should and lowered down to her ear. "Make sure he gets to kiss you." He whispered so only she could hear. Hinata nodded. "Got it."

Hinata took Kiba's hand as he lead her out the door. He bowed before closing then smiled at Neji who tried hard not to scowl. "You're excused just bring her back by 12:00." He mumbled. Kiba grinned. "Yes, sir!" and with that said they left to go on their little outing.

Kakashi gave Neji an amused look. Neji glared. "What?" Kakashi only chuckled. "Nothing." He said. "Just well done with not being overprotective of her. Very, very good, Neji." He clapped sarcastically. Neji glared and threw a pillow at Kakashi who effectively dodged. Sasuke sighed. '_Can you two leave so I can sleep?_' he questioned in his head. Kakashi only laughed. "Well, we better go. Sasuke needs his rest for tomorrow and you do too Neji." The brunette snorted and began walking out the door with Kakashi behind him. "Night Sasuke." The silver-haired guardian said softly before turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

Hinata giggled at Kiba's joke. "That's what he said! It's not supposed to be a joke Hinata." Kiba pouted. The blue haired girl laughed softly. "Thank you, Kiba, I mean for taking me out for a little walk and getting to know you and stuff like that." She said. Kiba nodded smiling softly. "Hey Hinata?"

"Hmm?" the blind girl hummed in reply. "Can I," the brunette started nervously. He cupped her cheek making her blush. "Can I kiss you?" He felt Hinata tense slightly then relax in his arms. He moved forward slight as she did. Soon their lips met.

The kiss lasted for about five minutes they had to pull back for air. Hinata blushed at the sight of Kiba. '_Oh god! This is him up close!_' she smiled. '_I got my sight back! Yes! Now it's up to Sasuke and Neji to get their kiss._' "Thanks again Kiba." She said pulling away and walking to her room. Kiba grabbed her hand quickly. "Ah w-wait do you need help walking there?" Hinata shook her head. "No, that's alright. Thank you though." Kiba nodded smiling. "You're welcome for tonight, Hinata bye." Hinata waved back. "Bye."

* * *

At the undersea palace, King Fugaku paced back and forth in front of his throne. He glance up to see his eldest son and nephew, Obito. "Any sign of them?" he asked desperately. Itachi shook his head. "No father." He replied with a sigh. "I and Obito searched everywhere. We've found no trace of Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, nor Neji." Fugaku nodded frowning. "Well keep looking." He ordered. "Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until they're safe at home." Itachi and Obito bowed before replying, "Yes, your majesty." And with that the two swam away leaving a worried Fugaku along in the throne room. He sighed and went to sit down on the throne chair. "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N:** And scene! :D Chapter 7 is now complete. *sighs in relief* I've been neglecting this for a while. And forgive for that. I have so much story chapter's I'm writing it's hard to keep up! hehe just kidding it's not that hard if you multitasking. :3. Well I hope you guys like this one Hinata has he sight back and now it's Neji and Sasuke left to get the kiss. Who will get the kiss first? Neji? Sasuke? Wait and find out in the next chapter! Review but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Shounen-ai (Boys' love) Just kissin' in here and some mild cursin'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the little mermaid story line nor do I own the Naruto characters! So back off!

**Pairings: **GaaraNeji and NaruSasu XD

Also NaruSai (Don't ask I'll explain at the end -_-'')

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Writing_" (Why? Because Sasuke can't talk!)

Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto left for their tour in kingdom. Sasuke grinned at the amazing sight in front of him. '_Wow! This is what a human town is like? It's amazing!_' he thought looking around at all the people and buildings that they passed. "So what you think? Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke grinned and nodded his head. "Amazing!" he mouthed but Naruto didn't catch what he said so he assumed he liked the place.

Not far behind, Neji and Sailum were out on their own voyage of some sort. "Any kissing yet? Neji?" Sailum whispered as he rubbed around the long- haired brunette's leg. Neji's eye twitched and he shook his head. "No, no yet." He replied with an aggravated sigh. "So what're we going to do Neji?" a voice asked from behind them, causing Sailum to jump on Neji's head and the boy to freeze in his spot.

He relaxed slightly when he saw Gaara was there behind him. "Oh, it's only you. You know you really should sneak up behind a person like that I-mmph!" He was cut short be Gaara's lips on his own. '_What the hell?!_' he thought and instictively pushed him away. "Wh-What the hell were you doing?!" Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. Kissing you perhaps." Neji's eye twitched. '_Well now I've got my kiss. Thanks Gaara…I think._' He thought as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Gaara sighed. "Anyways, what are you doing?" Neji snorted and stated to walk off with Sailum still on top of his head. "Well," Sailum muttered. "That was unexpected." The tabby cat jumped down to his shoulder meeting a deathly glare. Sailum grinned unphased. "Just stating the facts ya'know." he said happily purring and rubbing against Neji's pale cheek. The brunette only glared harder. "Shut up!" he yelled. Sailum started to laugh.

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke left town, the blonde prince let Sasuke drive the carriage, which for Naruto was a big mistake because they_ almost_ crashed. Almost. In the evening Naruto and Sasuke ended up rowing a boat on a still lagoon. "Sailum, Gaara move over I can't see a thing!" Neji whispered. Gaara sighed impatiently. "Neji why are you spying on the prince and-and tha-"

"Sasuke." He said. Gaara blinked. "Huh?" Neji rolled his eyes. "His name's Sasuke. Haven't you been paying attention?" he spatted out in a whisper. Gaara rolled his teal-green eyes. "Okay so his name is Sasuke but why are you spying on his and the prince?" Neji sighed. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Neji replied softly with a hint of sadness in his voice. Then suddenly a bird started to sing very badly. Neji jumped. "What the hell was that?!" Gaara blinked. "That was a bird who has very bad vocals and it's called a seagul." Neji blushed. "O-Oh." Gaara smiled when an idea came to his head. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?" he suggested. Neji nodded. "Sure I am getting a little bit hungry." He replied. Sailum jumped on his shoulder and they left.

* * *

"So, you like it here huh?" Naruto asked with a small grin. Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face. The blonde prince grinned. "Hmm, I still have figured out your name…let me guess don't tell me. Is your name Daisuke?" he asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Naruto frowned. "Okay…Keisuke?" Sasuke crossed his arms. '_I'm in love with a dobe…that's really nice._' he thought as Naruto chuckled. "Okay no. Let's how about Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. 'Che, _Dobe._' "I know how about we play a game?" suggested Naruto smiling. "Here I took the liberty of bringing a notebook and a pencil." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded his head anyways. He took the notebook and pencil delight. He loved to play games with his friends and mother, Uchiha Mikoto queen of Konoha. He smiled at the memories. '_I miss her so much but I can't change what has happened._' He thought.

Naruto smiled. "Okay now here are the rules. I'll ask a question and you answer on this piece of paper." He paused uncertain. "You can write, right?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded. "_I can write, dobe._" He wrote on the piece of paper in the notebook and show it to Naruto. The blonde felt his right eye twitch at the insult. He sighed. "How about we get started but duck okay?" Sasuke nodded and ducked his head. Now they were surrounded by a beautiful willow with little glow-flies all around them. Sasuke gulped silently as a thought crossed his mind. '_What is he going to ask me…?_' he asked himself. He watched Naruto look around happily as they sailed a crossed the water.

"Okay let's start!" Naruto exclaimed grinning happily. "When's you're birthday? Mind's October 10th just past." He waited for Sasuke to answer on the piece of paper. "_July 23rd._" Naruto smiled. '_Okay that's one. I want to know more._' "Alright next one. Do you have any brother, sisters, or cousins? I'm an only child so that's why I asked." Sasuke paused for a moment. Why did Naruto want to know some much about him? His heart sped up. '_Does Naruto l-like me? Maybe…?_' "_I have a brother, his name's Itachi and cousins, Obito, Shisui, and Setsuna. I live with my father and brother. My mother…_" He stopped writing after that. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a questioning look on his. "_Where are you getting at with this anyway, Naruto?_" he asked through the paper. Naruto looked up at the moon then at Sasuke. The boy looked as if he could be mistaken as a girl. "Sasuke what would you say if I kissed you?" he asked subconsciously. Sasuke's face turned beet red at the blonde prince's words instantly nodding his head viciously. '_Yes, yes, yes! Oh god yes!_' He yelled in his head. Naruto smiled cupping Sasuke's left cheek with his tanned hand, pulling him close to the raven. Naruto leaned in as Sasuke did soon their lips became meters away but then, unknown to Sasuke and Naruto, Kabuto rose up from the water and tipped the boat over before they could kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke rose up to shore while Kabuto smirked congratulating himself. Sasuke steadied his breathing his eyes widened, chest heaving up and down. '_Wh-What was that?!_' was the first thought the two boys had. "Hey, hang on there," Naruto said helping Sasuke up. "I've got you. Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto sighed. "Alright then let's go back to the castle and get dry clothes." He said. And with that Sasuke and Naruto walked to the carriage and drove bake to the castle to get some dry clothes on.

* * *

"Nice work Kabuto!" Orochimaru cheered from in the hole inside his cavern. He growled as he watched through his magic ball. "That was close! _Too close_! That little brat! He's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing him by sunset for sure!" Orochimaru grinned when a devious though came to his mind. He looked at the glowing shell that held Sasuke's voice. "I'll just have to take things into my own hands. Fugaku's son will be mind-and then I'll make him writher. I'll see him and Hiashi wiggle like a worm on two fucking hooks!" Orochimaru laughed as he transformed into a human using the spell with Sasuke's voice.

* * *

That night Naruto stood out on the balcony playing his flute, comtemplating as Gaara approached him. "Naruto id I must say, far better than any dream guy, is one of flesh and blood, one warm, and caring, and right before your eyes." he reasoned smiling softly. Naruto looked up to where Sasuke's room was and sighed. He tossed his flute away as he spotted Orochimaru/Sai walking along the shore singing with Sasuke's voicem and placed Naruto under his spell.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright first off. Yes Orochimaru is Sai! So yeah NaruSai will be taking place in this chapter. XP Besides that Sai seemed like the best choice since he looks like Sasuke in some ways so yeah. I hope you like it. I think the next chapter I'll put Naruto's parents in there and I'll make a ball. Naruto will announce something and yeah. Wait until the next chapter. Kay? Review but be nice~ Bye!

-YaoiTora


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the little mermaid story line nor do I own Naruto.

**Warning:** Cursing and yaoi. :)

**A/N:** Just to avoid confusion, Naruto's parents already arrived from a long trip in this chapter. Just sayin'. Oh and Itachi and Shino (The seagull-he was the original scuttle but that changed. He's now in this chapter so yeah.) Whoo! Itachi and Shino to the rescue!

'_Thought_'

"Speaking"

_Flashback _-It's funny trust me...I think. :D

Me&Sai: Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Early the next morning Sailum, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi ran down the hall to Sasuke's room grinning happily. "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! Wake up! We just got the news! Congratulations! We did it!" The cat mewed happily as Sasuke sat up quickly. He gave his friends a confused look. "What're you talking about?" he mouthed the question. Luckily Neji knew how to read lips. "The prince is getting hitched. His parents are here and want to celebrate by throwing a ball tonight." Hinata nodded. "He's getting married, Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed happily and hugged him tightly. Sasuke's face brightened. He quickly throw off the covers and went to look in the mirror. He twirled Hinata around grinning at the girl and gave a quick soft kiss to her as a thank you. He patted Sailum on the head and ran out the door with Neji, Kakashi, Hinata, and Sailum following behind.

Sasuke quickly ran down the stairs while the other watched him stop half way to see Naruto with another man?! Hinata's eyes widened in bewilderment. Neji's mouth gaped open and Kakashi and Sailum frowned at the scene. '_Damn it!_' Neji cursed.

* * *

Gaara stared at Naruto dumbfounded. "Well, uh-err, Naruto. I-It appears that I was mistaken. The mystery guy of yours does, in fact, exist! And he's a lovely young man congratulations my son." A man who looked just like Naruto said with a smile. Kiba nodded. "Yeah congrats, man!" The man beside Naruto gave a fake smile and said, "Thank you, your majesty." A woman with long red hair look at her husband worriedly. "Minato, darling, are you sure about this?" The blonde man, Minato, nodded. "Of course, Kushina." He turned to the raven-haired male in front of him. "Now what's your name?" Orochimaru smirked mentally. "Sai," he answered. "My name is Sai."

Minato smiled. "Sai. That's a very nice name." he said nodding to himself. Sasuke blinked at the two. '_They must be Naruto's parents, the man who looks like Naruto and his mother Kushina._' He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. '_Never mind that who's that bastard with my Naruto?!_' "Sai and I wish to be married as soon as possible." Kushina's eyes widened. "But Naruto-"

"Kushina please." Minato interrupted her protested. "Now Naruto when do you wish to be-"

"This afternoon, dad." He (Naruto) said wrapping an arm around Orochimaru's waist. Gaara's mouth dropped slightly. "Naruto these things take time you know." Gaara replied trying to change the blonde's mind. Kiba nodded. "Yeah! You have to invite everyone it can't happen all in one da-"

"This afternoon, Kiba," Naruto said firmly. The two sighed in defeat. "Very well, Naruto as you wish." Kiba smiled and patted the red-head on the shoulder. "We tried didn't we?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah I guess."

* * *

Sasuke turned around behind the pole, his chest heaving up and down, throat becoming dry. Tears started to flow down his pale cheeks. He shut his eyes tightly and ran away out of the castle. Orochimaru looked over his should and smirked at Sasuke as the raven cried. Hinata, Neji, Sailum, and Kakashi glared at Orochimaru, aka, Sai and ran after Sasuke.

* * *

Later in afternoon as the wedding ship leaves the dock, Sasuke watched heartbroken. Silent tears fell as he turned away from the leaving ship. The raven slowly slid down the pole, putting his legs to his chest, head lying on his arms. Hinata frowned. '_There must be something we could do…_' She thought exchanging glances with Neji and Kakashi. "Hinata!" a voice called. Hinata blinked a looked around for the voice. "I-Itachi?" she asked softly. "Down here!" Hinata crawled to the end of the prier to see Itachi with two dolphins. Neji and Kakashi's mouths dropped. "Th-The hell?!" Neji blurted out. "Itachi what the hell are you doing in the surface?!" The older prince scoffed. "I don't like doing this anymore than you, besides you're human I'm not. Now be quiet. Where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed. "He's up here….crying the prince that he was in love with is getting married to another man; I think his name was Sai? Right?" They two shrugged. "Dunno." Came the unison reply. Hinata grinned. "Never mind that! Sasuke! Come on we're getting to that ship!" She grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the end of the dock. She pointed to Itachi who nervously waved and smiled.

Sasuke whipped away his tears, holding Hinata's hand the two jumped in to the water and rose with the help of Itachi's dolphins. Kakashi and Neji followed behind. Neji coughed up some water before asking, "Hey Itachi how did you find us anyways?" Itachi groaned. "Well…"

* * *

-_**Flashback**_-

Sailum walked happily through the hallway of the wedding ship. He stopped once he heard singing. "What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear, I'll look divine, soon I'll have triton's son and the ocean will be mind!" Orochimaru laughed after he sung the little tune. Sailum gasped. "The sea snake! Oh no-he's-I gotta-Sasuke!" He ran into the wall of the ship and was knocked to the floor. "Ow! Shit!" he cursed and shook his head. He then went back to finding Sasuke but to his misfortune, Sasuke wasn't on the ship. '_Fuck!_' The tabby cat cursed growling lowly.

Sailum ran quickly to the top of the ship and jumped on the railing. "Sasuke!" he yelled desperately. "Sasuke! Sasu-"

"Hey! Will you shut the hell up?!" a voice yelled. Sailum looked to see a raven-haired merman that looked almost exactly like Sasuke, _almost_. He grinned. "Hey do you by any chance know Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Neji?" he asked and the merman nodded. "I'm Sasuke's older brother and Kakashi's former student. I barely know Hinata and I do know Neji. Now who are you?" he asked. The tabby cat gave the merman a sly cat smile. "Sailum, a friend of Sasuke and Hinata. You must be the eldest son of the sea-king, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi nodded. "Listen I need you to tell me where my brother and the others are!" The Uchiha yelled. Sailum nodded. "Sasuke and the others are at the prier! Hurry! And tell them that the prince, the land prince is marrying the sea snake!" Itachi nodded and swam to the prier while calling a couple of dolphins to help out, knowing Sasuke, and the others were turned into humans.

-_**End of Flashback**_-

* * *

Hinata nodded her head. "Ah…so that's how it happened." She mumbled before turning to Sasuke and asked, "What are you going to do?" Sasuke turned his head away. '_Big deal. Who's he getting married to anyway? Oh I know a guy who looks like me! I thought he liked me but know he has to suddenly marry someone he doesn't even know!_' Sasuke snorted at the thought. "Sasuke!" Neji yelled. Sasuke turned his head and glared. "What?!" he mouthed.

Kakashi sighed. "While you were fuming Itachi explained the rest of the story to us. He said the prince is marrying the sea snake in disgise!" Sasuke gasped silently, his eyes widened as Orochimaru's voice echoed in his head. **_"Before the sunsets on the third day…" _**Sasuke grabbed on to the dolphin and pointed to the ship. "Go!" Itachi ordered. The dolphin immediately sped up.

"Don't worry Sasuke we're going to make it." Hinata said smiling comfortably. Sasuke smiled back. "Itachi what're you going to do?" Itachi smirked. "I'm going to get father and the others; I'll see you afterwards be careful." Sasuke and the others nodded. '_Thank you Itachi…._'

"Hey! Up here!" yelled a familiar voice. Hinata grinned when she looked up. "Shino! Can you help us? We need you to stall that wedding!" The seagull nodded and went to rally up other sea animals. "Come on! Let's go we've got an emergency here!" the dark brown almost black bird yelled.

* * *

On the ship, the wedding in progress as Orochimaru walked down the aisle in a white suit. Naruto's dog, Kyuubi, growled at him. Orochimaru opened his eyes and glared at the dog. He kicked Kyuubi in the nose causing him to whimper in pain. As Orochimaru reached the end of the aisle the priest start the wedding. "Dearly beloved…" The dolphin pulled Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Neji and reached the ship. "Yes, um, do you, Naruto, take Sai to he your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he asked. "I do." Naruto answered curtly under the spell.

The old preist continued to read the book. "Eh, do you…" He trailed off as birds and other animals swoop in for a surprise attack, causing great chaos on the ship.

"By the power inves-" The old man was cut off by Orochimaru's (aka Sai's) snarl, "Get away from me you slimy little-oh why you little-" The stuggle to get the shell that the was holding Sasuke's voice. The raven was already one the ship along with Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata. The shell breaks and a glowing light swirls around Sasuke as everyone stared in awe. Sasuke's voice is returned to its' owner, breaking Orochimaru's spell as he sings. Naruto shook his head out of the trance and held his head. "Ugh…" he groaned and looked up at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke…?" The raven smiled looking down quickly at Kyuubi then up and Naruto. "Naruto…" he gasped out. Naruto smiled. "You-You can talk. You're the one." Orochimaru growled. "Naruto, get away from him!"

"It was you all this time." They hugged each other as Sasuke says softly, "Naruto I wanted to tell you…" They (Naruto and Sasuke) leaned in for a kiss as Orochimaru yelled.

"NARUTO NO!"

* * *

**Omake!**

**Sasuke: **And once again I'm the uke.

**Me:** And you always will be.

**Orochimaru:** Agreed.

**Me:** Away Orochimaru. *waves off*

**Sasuke: **Well Sasuke-kun is not yours, you creepy perverted pedo.

**Me: **Hehe, you just called yourself Sasuke-kun...*starts laughing harder*

**Sasuke: -insert sarcasm here- **Thank you, Cassie-chan, I think I realized that now.

**Me: ***blows Sasuke a kiss* I love you too, Sasu! And only I can call him that GOT IT?! *glares deathly at Orochimaru and Naruto*

**Orochimaru&Naruto:** *nods head while shaking with fear*

**Me:** *grins* Good! Review and tell me what you think! Bye!

~YaoiTora


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: **Shounen-ai. (I don't want to put a lemon in here too much work. xP) Little mermaid scene so I wouldn't call it violence. :3 Oh! and errm character death not Sasuke though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the little mermaid. I only wish. :D

**A/N: **Yes, there's a recap. It's ONLY for this chapter :P Because I need something to start from. :D

Also this _might _not be the very last chapter. We'll see though. :)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

-_**Scene** **Changes**_-

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Recap: **_"It was you all this time." They hugged each other as Sasuke says softly, "Naruto I wanted to tell you…" They (Naruto and Sasuke) leaned in for a kiss as Orochimaru yelled._

_"NARUTO NO!_

* * *

The sun sets on in horizon Sasuke's eyes widened and hissed as he started to fall to the ground and turns back to being a merman. '_My-My tail!_' Sasuke thought. Everyone turned to see Orochimaru laughing. "You're too late." He grinned still laughing. "You're too late!" The sea snake turned back to his original form, he grabbed Sasuke and the others (Hinata, Neji, and, Kakashi) with his long tail dragging him to the edge of the ship. He stopped at smirked at Naruto. "So long lover boy." And with that the snake dived over board and back into the water."Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he, Kiba, Gaara, and Iruka, ran to the edge of the ship.

Naruto tightened his grip on the ship's edge and turned to Kiba. "Kiba get me a row-boat I'm going to get Sasuke back." He said determined. Kiba's eyes widened. "What? Are you nuts?" the brunette whispered to his friend. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please Kiba? I'll get them back. I'll get him back." Kiba nodded. "Alright. Ju-Just be careful alright?" The blonde prince nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Poor little prince-and friends-it's not you I'm after." Orochimaru chuckled at Sasuke's glare. "I've got much bigger fish to-"

"You said if Sasuke got his kiss he'd be a human forever-we'd all be human forever!" Hinata growled. Orochimaru smirked. "Oh no my dear. I said _by_ sunset not _at _sunset. Sasuke got kissed at sunset therefore he failed. Hinata snorted. "You're a fucking bastard!" Orochimaru glared. "Watch that tongue of yours missy. I wouldn't be so snappy if I were y-"

"Stop Orochimaru!" a low voice yelled. Hinata grinned. "You're majesty!" Orochimaru grinned. "Why king Uchiha! Hahaha-how are you?" he asked bowing slightly. The king ignored the question focusing more on his son and the other. "Let them go." Orochimaru laughed. "Not a chance, Fugaku. They're mine now. We've made a deal." Kabuto swam up behind Orochimaru showing Fugaku and Hiashi the contract.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Dad, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-I didn't know-" Fugaku blasted the contract with his triton but to his dismay it didn't break apart. "You see? The contract's legal binding and completely unbreakable-even for you." He grinned deviously. "Of course," he paused a moment gaining Fugaku's attention. "I'm always a guy with an eye for a bargain." He chuckled darkly. "The son of the great sea-king is a very special-precious commodity. But-I might be willing to make an exchange for something even better…" Orochimaru smirked as another contract was shown in Kabuto's hand.

* * *

On the surface, Naruto secretly snuck on to a small boat (with Kiba's help that is.), rowing away from the ship. Gaara's mouth hung open watching the blonde. "Naruto what are you doing?" The red-head frowned he knew that was a dumb question. "I lost him once; I'm not loosing him again!" The blonde replied, moving to a suitable spot. Gaara rolled his eyes. '_He's crazy. Even if he's in love-he's just crazy._' He thought. Gaara's eye twitched when he noticed Kiba snickering next to him. "What are you laughing about Kiba?" The brunette shivered in fear. "N-Nothing…?" Gaara growled.

"KIBA!"

* * *

-_**With Orochimaru and** **Fugaku**_-

"Now do we have a deal?" he (Orochimaru) asked evilly. Fugaku glanced over at his son then back at the sea snake. He sighed and signed his name of the contract with his triton. Orochimaru laughed darkly. "Ha! It's done!" Orochimaru released Sasuke and his friends as Fugaku withered. Orochimaru laughed. "No…Dad! No!" Sasuke yelled trying to swim over to the king but to no avail. Kakashi and Neji held him back. "Sasuke…"

"Oh your majesty…"-Hiashi

"Dad?" –Sasuke

Orochimaru picked up the crown. "At last it's mine…haha" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You-You monster!" the raven-haired merman yelled and lashed out at Orochimaru furiously. The sea snake tossed him away making the raven land on the ground. "Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no-AHH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain as he was hit by a harpoon thrown by Naruto. "Why you little troll." Orochimaru sneered. Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi watched in awe. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto!" he yelled gaining the prince's attention. "Naruto, watch out!"

"After him!" the snaked ordered Kabuto. Kakashi looked at Neji and Hinata and yelled, "Come on!" As they swam to the surface to help Sasuke and Naruto. Orochimaru grinned looking at Naruto. "Say good-bye to your sweet heart!" Sasuke makes him miss Naruto by stabbing him with driftwood, causing him to blast Kabuto. "Kabuto! My poor little baby!" Orochimaru growled as he grew larger until he reached the surface.

* * *

-**_On the_** **_Surface_**-

"Naruto you have to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled pushing the blonde away. Naruto shook his head. "No way I'm not leaving you!" Orochimaru laughed a low laugh, now very large. "You pitiful, insignificant fools!" He aimed the triton at Naruto and Sasuke. "Look out!" the blonde yelled dodged the golden lightning bolt.

"Now I am the ruler of the ocean! The waves obey my evey whim! The sea and all it's spoils boy to me and my power!" Orochimaru yelled as he wreaks havoc, creating a whirlpool, causing a shipwreck to raise yo the surface. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto got on one of the ships while Sasuke falls down to the bottom of the whirlpool, landing on a rock. Orochimaru smirked attempting to blast the raven wit the trident. He laughed wickedly. "So much for true love, eh Sasuke-kun?" he asked getting the trident ready to finish Sasuke but Naruto steered the ship into the sea snake causing him to die horribly.

After Orochimaru sank down to the bottom of the ocean with the ship that Naruto had used to kill him, the boy collapsed on the shore as the trident falls back into Fugaku's hands; everything changed back to normal.

It was now morning; Naruto was on the beach exhausted from all the chaos that went throughout the night. Sasuke watched from a distance letting the wind brush again his pale skin. Fugaku and Hiashi looked on. Kiba, Gaara, and Iruka rushed over to Naruto checking if he was alright. They collapsed on the beach tierd from all the fighting.

Fugaku sighed. "They really do love them, don't they Hiashi?" Fugaku asked. Hiashi nodded. "Well, it's like I always say Fugaku, children have to be free to live their own lives." Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Hiashi you never say that." The head hyuuga frowned and slumped his shoulders. "I know. Thanks for ruining it." Fuagku smiled. "You're welcome." He sighed. "Then there's just one problem left." Hiashi raised an eyebrow this time. "What is that exactly?"

"How much I'm going to miss them." He sets the trident to on the water, lighting it up, pointing towards Sasuke and his friends. Sasuke jumped slightly. He turned to see himself changing back into a human. He smiled at Fugaku as the others do. "Take care of him Kakashi!" Fugaku yelled. Sasuke snorted as the silver-haired man nodded. They jump into the water walking to the shore. Naruto, Kiba, Iruka, and Gaara grinned, running up to their lovers. Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately as Fugaku and Hiashi smile upon them.

Naruto and Sasuke kissed on a brand new wedding boat. Mermaids and mermem were gathered round the ship saying their good byes to Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Neji. Fugaku rose up from the water to the edge of the bow. Sasuke smiled. "Good bye. I'll miss you dad." The raven whispered softerly. Naruto bowed at the sea-king smiling. The blonde prince walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "You sure you won't miss them too much?" Naruto asked jokingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not at long as I'm with you, together." Naruto nodded. "Forever…"

**THE END!**

**XD**

* * *

**Omake!**

Me: Yay! Finished! *starts dancing and singing* I'm finished, I'm finished, I'm finished...

Sasuke: *eye twitch* Hn.

Me: Sasuke! Dance with me! :D

Sasuke: No.

Me: *pouts* Whyyy!

Sasuke: *walks away*

Me: I apologize on the mistakes from the last chapters. They were silly. XP. Review! but be nice! Bye! Sasuke! Wait up! *run off stage*


End file.
